User blog:HeadmistressM/Clarifications
Hello there! There are two possibilities that I can think of as to why you're reading this. One, you saw in on the main page of the wikia and wanted to read it. Two, I posted the link on the main blog/Nick's blog and you clicked it because I said you should. Either way, you're reading this. If so, continue. Since I, being someone who really pays attention to details, have noticed some things that need clarification, I decided to write this blog post. It was too long to post on the main blog so I made it here. Here we go! *'The One Direction boys are single.' ::: - Zayn is not with Perrie, Louis is not with Eleanor, and Liam is not with Danielle. I actually considered keeping those relationships, but then I realized that it would be limiting how the boys interact with others. We weren't actually going to have a Perrie Edwards FC in the first place because that, as said before, would have been limiting. Only reason we made one was because someone suggested her *'Everyone in the school, other than the transferees and fake identities, already know each other and have seen each other.' ::: - Since the boys transferred about a few months into the school year, it's inevitable for the other students to not have seen and known each other already. They may be best friends, friends, acquaintances, etc., but never strangers. I know this one is on the after acceptance rules but I really want to remind and emphasize this point. *'No other student knows that they are actually One Direction.' ::: - The characters can guess, call them by their real names (Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn), speculate, but no one is actually sure that they are the boys. *'Stick to the characters bios!' ::: - The admins spent a lot of time thinking and writing up the bios for all the characters. The fact that some are somehow drifting apart from what their characters are actually like, saddens us. We wrote the bio as to how we wanted the character to act in the roleplay. If your character is supposed to be a bitch, act like a bitch! Lash out at people, insult the others, and don't be nice and sweet and all the opposites of being a bitch. *'Start drama if you want to.' ::: - IC drama, that is. OOC drama will never be tolerated and will be dealt with immediately. For IC drama, if you think there's a fight about to ensue between two characters and you're afraid it will ruin everything, let your inhibitions go! That makes the roleplaying experience much more interesting and exciting. Not playing safe and not knowing what could happen is surely going to be interesting for everyone else. *'"My character might slip and let the secret out"' ::: - For those who are playing those characters that are fake identities or in on the plan, don't worry about this fact too much. Yes, your character might slip it out but it can surely be fixed. The secret will be out when it's the right time, I guess. The admins are yet to decide on/think about what will happen after the secret is out. Though make sure that the secret doesn't slip as much as possible. Make it believable for as long as you can. *'Roommates are rearranged constantly.' ::: - Whenever a character is reopened, the roommates are rearranged. So if you see that your previous roommate is gone, make sure you check out the roomies page on the main blog or the roommates list on the main page of this wikia. *'Para regularly.' ::: - I'm not entirely sure if there's someone who hasn't done a para yet, but if you haven't, you should start now. This is a new rule and I added it since I think this would be making the relationships within the characters stronger and much more interesting. You should at least para with someone once per week. *'Refrain from using grey boxes and smileys during (gif) chats.' ::: - Unless it's a text or twitter thread, please refrain from using grey boxes and smileys. It makes the dash look neater. Probably a personal reference, but I've seen others enforce this so I guess it's not only me. *'Do things that you think can be applied in real life.' ::: - I'm one for spontaneity, but jumping into things that isn't going to be rational in real life is not really good, in my opinon. Yes, this is a roleplay, this is an escape from the real world, but since there is a world existing in the roleplay, I think the character's actions should be thought off. Could it be used for a future plot? Could it bring some excitement in the character's life? etc. Those are the only things I can think of right now. I will probably make another one if I think of more, or just update this from time to time when I think up of something. Do I sound uptight? Sorry if I do... I don't exactly mean to. It's probably how I word everything I type. If you have any questions, either just ask me on Nick's account, the main blog, or just comment below. Also, we really do need help on the para pages for this wikia. If you don't have the time to do it, just give us the link/whatever of the para so we can get started on it. We're not requiring you to make an account here... yet. We might be but that's yet to be talked about and decided. Make one anyway, you have nothing to lose. Nonetheless, hope you all have a great day/afternoon/night! Category:Blog posts